


ATTACHED BY A PROMISE

by tobifreakazoid



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Keyblade, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sea Salt Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobifreakazoid/pseuds/tobifreakazoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a what if story where Reader and Lea are orphans trying to make it through life. its un-Betaed, so any mistake on this work is mine. So, please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ATTACHED BY A PROMISE

They sat on the train, enjoying the last licks of their ice creams, watching the world go by as twilight spreads her wings. The red headed boy and the black haired girl ate their frozen treats as the world was washed with a golden glory. This was a luxury that they didn't get often enough, the girl thought wistfully. Somehow, she and Lea managed to scrape more than they usually did, and on impulse, they bought the ice creams.

Usually it was all work and no play for them. From dawn to dusk, they had to scour the streets for odd jobs, looking for ways to make ends meet. They were orphans, after all, and the world is unkind. But today, the world seemed to forget about them and had left them alone for a while. She felt lighthearted, for once.

A gentle summer breeze caressed her face, tousling her obsidian hair as it danced through the strands. She looked at Lea. He had a faraway gaze.

“ Hey, (y/n), once we get out of here, I’m gonna buy a huge house. No, wait, a mansion. Somewhere safe, you know. Somewhere we don’t have to worry about anything. Not what to eat. Not where to sleep. Not who will kick us out. It’ll be ours. And we could spend every day like this, eating all the ice creams of the world.”, he said, his eyes a million miles away, staring into the future he hoped to build.

(y/n) smiled. “ that’s nice, Lea.” He knew she wasn’t much of a talker. She glanced at him, silently loving the way the sun bounced off his red hair. This was his moment, she thought. He belonged in the sunset.  
He turned to her, grinning. A speck of firelilly ice cream was on his nose. She chuckled and gestured to her nose. All he said was “ Oh” as he rubbed his nose clean. “better?”

She nodded.

“ you know what the best part is? We’re gonna live together in that mansion! Just you and me, away from the world. What do you say, partner?”  
In his eyes, the future looked so bright. His smile was contagious, she found out as she smiled along with him. She didn't care where she was or what she was going through, as long as he was with her. From slums to castles, she’d follow him anywhere, as long as he would have her.

“you’ll never leave me?” she asked, her emerald eyes searching his.  
Instead of answering her question, he kissed her. True, their nose got in the way, and true that he was a bit hesitant, but the kiss was sweeter than any ice cream she had ever tasted.

They stayed that way for a while, as Nyx claimed the land. Just two souls in the dark, clinging to each other as the world went by. But she sensed something different tonight. Did the stars that she sees every night seem brighter?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Her breathing was ragged. The wound that he had given her stung, more now that the heavens decided to mourn her fate. She didn’t blame it. She wanted to break herself. Her body was crying for her to stop, reminding her that she was mortal, but her heart was closer to death. Her keyblade felt heavy in her hand. She doubts that she had the strength to lift it up to defend herself, lest he decides to attack her.

Lea, no, his Nobody, Axel, stood in front of her, glowing red, flames dancing on his fingertips. His chakrams were dripping with blood. Hers. The face that she had loved all this time looked unfeelingly at her, probably savoring the pathetic sight of her.

She was prey.  
The only thing standing between him and her was her keyblade, obsidian mythril that was draped in a garnet glow. The blade, since the beginning of the battle was reluctant to attack. She knew. How could she have not, when the blade is her soul made solid. It felt the comradeship, the bond, the love that she had once harbored for him. Why should it harm its other half?

Because the world is unkind, and it is demanding blood on its altar.

She lifted her head as the wind buffeted her hair, whipping her face. She was prey, she knew. But she wasn’t going down without a fight. He was all she had in the world. If she lost him, she has lost everything. She’d drag him down to the doors of hell herself, even if it’s the last thing she did. With a guttural cry, she launched Blizzaga, using whatever's left in her system. The sudden attack gave her an edge against her opponent, managing to catch him off guard. She took her chance, surging forth, feeling ice coat her battle armor.

To ice and fire a love must fall.

Her eyes shone fierce as she met his merciless gaze. She lifted her blade, resolution streaming through her blood, giving her strength. The strength he took when he left her.

“ Hell’s waiting, and we’re going together.”

She charged at him.


End file.
